Talk:Gravito/@comment-30666676-20190719084712
Information about Gravito: *Since coming to Earth and being send to Lyra Ubetcha School as a new student, Gravito had asked his mother to take him to martial arts class. Why? It's because to use it in self-defense and defend weak and defenseless kids from bullies. Another reason why he seeks to study martial arts was because to make himself tougher and augment his combat skills. Lastly, in case of him getting depowered or lose his powers, he will use his new martial arts skills to defend himself or fight crime like a vigilante. The martial arts that Gravito asked for his mother is Karate, Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do and Kung Fu. *Unlike the way how Gravito deals with bullies and individual that has nasty and very cruel personality, the way how Gravito deals with criminals is different. Instead of viciously killing criminals and using brutality and extreme violence against them, he send captured criminals to the police so that they can face justice. Also, he dislikes the idea of wanton violence. *I describe Gravito to be the "anti-Francis" where Francis bullies kids and took joy in making small kids suffer while Gravito does the opposite and protect kids from bullies and nasty kids. Also, while Francis uses his karate skills to bully kids and commit crime, Gravito uses his gravity powers (and later, his martial arts skills) to help people and fight crime and injustice. *Like Aero, Gravito dislikes being immersed in fame and fortune because he thinks that this will make him selfish and potentially morality and might abuse his wealth and power. Instead, he used his powers to help people and fight crime as well as using his powers for responsibility and to make people happy. *Despite his hatred of bullies, it is shown that he has no interest in getting rid of all bullies. This is because he knows there are bullies that are not all bad. Some of them have a good and caring side in them or find a way to change their ways or may not be bad as you think. Also, he doesn’t go after reformed bullies; instead, he only goes after bullies that are really malicious and very unfriendly bullies, like Francis. Wolfgang, from Hey Arnold, is one of the example of bully that Gravito needs to give punishment. *I describe his personality to be a fusion between Kara Zor-El from Supergirl and Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Like Kara Zor-El, he is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when he makes mistakes, he feels guilt and remorse for his actions. But he is shown to be aggressive and slightly hot-headed, and possess street smarts like Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *In the future, Gravito is a 5th degree black-belt in Karate. Not only that, he is also a 5th degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do and expert in Kung Fu, and Muay Thai and Ki Movements had participate in martial arts competition in the past. Because of this, he uses his martial arts skills, his gravity powers, and his ki training combined in his duty as a superhero. *After seeing Mary’s having super strength, Jonathan offers Mary to be his sparring partner. He will teach Mary the secrets of Super Strength and all of its application, capabilities and abilities. For example, during training, Mary has learned to create Thunderclaps by clapping her hands hard, or create earthquakes by either smashing the ground with their fist twice or foot. Also, she can punch a concrete wall or knock a person down with few punches and kicks. When Mary was offered by Gravito to be his sparring partner and learning the secrets of Super Strength, Mary jumped at the chance and start her training with Gravito. Meaning that Gravito knows Mary has potential.